


The Wanderer

by Sunnyboi221



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Murderous Siblings, baby rescue, but she gives out plenty of exposition so it fine, hornet is out for blood, nosk being nosk, siblings are not cool dude, void is chaotic neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyboi221/pseuds/Sunnyboi221
Summary: The wanderes were abundant in hallownest and so were the diaries found on their corpses, this story follows the last one of them
Relationships: not yet - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. All Consuming Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and would be overjoyed in some critiscm  
> also i apologize for the bad grammar, since english is not my first language.

His Mind. Their mind. Thought as one. The only thing one can sense from the great void lake is the thousands of minds thinking,

and yet...

All of these minds would, in their fair share of waiting, rebirth into something new, in due time of course.

_Of course it isn't always like that..._

The Void while proficient at it's eternal duty, is not perfect and never will be, and some of these minds can go outside of its influence and regain the mortal bodies once more.  
Only this time completely made of void. Shelless creatures, wyrm and beast of ages past not meant to be alive. None make it out of the abyss in time, being swallowed by the writhing darkness once more.

how did he- **Them** were always here his mind just came back, yes.......

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But that light over there, on the top of the darkness ? their mind was curious, while the rest sank deep into the lake, one rised and rised, the light would be in their grasp soon and all would fall silent once again, sadly this mind wandered too far from the others barelly getting out from their massive influence, when they reched for the blinding white light, Arms arosed from the lake's edge's Futily atempting to grasp the light, before coming to awareness once again. One was in a place where it wasnt suposed to be. Their time to rebirth had not yet come. 

_And the void grumbled_


	2. The Early-born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dismemberment Warning for this one

He Gasped.

The abyss was filled with the sounds of wet choking, and the creaks and cracks of new ribs being made, fleshy writhing sounds permeated the abyss eternal silence, and suddenly as quick as they came. The sounds vanished, replaced by a small figure.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They were **livid**  
.  
.  
.  
But they couldn't move, couldn't rise to absorb the early-born, That _light_ was stopping them. It had- **would** be destroyed.  
The early-born's time had not come'd yet, they had to return to them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

He awoke with a start everything was foggy, his senses were blurry, he couldn't see, hear, smell or feel anything. They were slowly returning like molasses slowly dripping off a spoon, he knew that he had body, he had to get up, he had to run from them.

with his diminished senses he slowly got up. It felt weird, his feet were soft _too soft_ his body felt like jelly, similar to one of those scenarios of what would happen with the human body without bones. It felt exactly like that yet, something kept him from falling into a puddle, sadly he di-.

his dazed musings were cut short, when he stumbled into something...?

It was a black mass of darkness swirling in its core. He felt wary towards the thing but, it was harmless, right?

He felt conviced that the swirling darkness was harmless, until it started floating up.

and his weary gaze was meet by a completely white stare.

He was looking at something with barely any form, they had a well defined head with a few horns on top and a mass of black tendrils in place of legs. The being before him was silent, completely silent as it gently floated in the air. Towards, **him**

He was curious. What a strange being! He lifted his hand towards the strange dark almagamation  
and, **_his arm was no more_**.

He steped back in recoil, and looked at the stump that was left of his right arm.

He looked back at the responsible amputator and how it slowly floated towards him. The next thing he knows is how blindly he started to run, he couldn't run very fast because of how wobbly his whole body was. He ran, as fast as he could. in his mad dash he spotted other swirling masses of darkness. His stomach would become one of them if the dread he was felling increased.

He didn't even notice how the masks he was walking on were quite loose, and gived under his weight. The last thing he sawed was the black ground of the temple coming in full speed to meet his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy Now i know why some stories take so long to update  
> i have no idea where im going with this but “¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ “


	3. The Religious And The dark

Everything **hurt.**

His legs ached, his arm hurt and his body felt poked.

_Wait poked ?_

Now that he realized that his senses were back, he could see what he was lying upon, masks of porcelain, a mound of them. All of them with a bit of the darkness native to this place. The hole he fell led to a great opening. With masks composing the celling so tightly packed together that no support was needed to keep them from collapsing,  
and to the end of the clearing there was an entrance. Surrounded by the same mass of masks. like dead bodies of beings that attempt to pass trough the clearing. In a gruesome way of showing the fate of the scavengers that entered the place.

And that was the only way out.

_gulp_

**_This place is going to kill me isn't it_ **

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

''The temple'' as he was going to call it was a weird place.

technically, it was a winding maze with no sense of architecture, small corridors that led to chasms so deep that one coundn't see the bottom, or empty rooms with nothing more than stale moldy furniture _(it's a wonder mold can even grow in this place)._

he was stating to get tired of having to backtrack to the entrance, to see if he missed a nook that he could fit in. There wanst many places left to check, he had wandered this whole place, for a few hours at best, a few days at worst. The only places of interest that he had found were rooms with gargantuan statues, holding bowls filled with darkness high in the air, he decided that he didnt like those rooms. The air in there was heavy and he did not like it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He had tought that his exit would be flashy a big abandoned entrance with the birds chirping high on the sky, green fields bathed in yellow light in the distance.

Not a godamn **_Crack in the wall that was currently home to a family of small spiders!_**

For gods sake!...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Here the tunnel grows narrow, his knees are stating to bruise because of the amount of crawling he had to do.  
Although he did not remember anything from his past, he was sure that his past self never had to crawl this much  
and _boy were these tunnels fun!_ it. was. filled. with. spiders. of all types! and sizes.

The narrow tunnels had ended. He could finally stand again. Of course his problems woulnd't end, Everything was dark, very dark, he could barely see a thing two feet ahead of himself, the plants that were close to the tunnels he had emerged from where the primary source of light, stumbling over them, he yanked one out of its roots, its glow had not yet faltered _good_ , it would serve as a lantern for the time bei-

He hadn't much time to react, the ground close to him shook, startiling him into flinching away from the spot. from there emerged a white dirty being that hissed in aggression, it attempted to pounce on him, however the only thing that it's pounce met was the end of a powerfull kick, a soundable **Crunch** resonated within the small corridor, along with its head being caved with the rest of it's body.

He swore that his heart would exit his mouth. He slowly inched closer to the creature that he had just killed and kneeled closer to it, bringing his ''lantern'' over it so he could see. The being was composed from a strong, murky white skin, _no a shell_ this being was a bug, a huge one at that, he moved the corpse to get a better look of its face. Its eyes were unblinking open in eternal agony and anger, sharp jaws hanged from its mouth.

He stood up, there was one thing he got from that encounter, that he was in hostil territory, the _crawler_ he had killed were probably ambush predators. He was lucky that he happened to hear it rise from the ground. Those jaws could give a nasty wound should they get wrapped in a part of his body. After all those jaws werent made for soft , shelless flesh.

Now that he'd gotten the chance, he examined his surroundings, he cound't make out much due to the low brightness of his vegetal lantern. He found out that the room was in actuality a corridor a very narrow one, that leaded to a wall. He could either climb it due to how cramped it was, or go back and find another way.

He already chosed.

by getting his back on the wall, and putting his legs on the oposite side he slowly ascended up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After several hours of _painful_ ascension.

He had maked it to an upper floor, _er_ cave. The small clearing he had reached was... not that different from where he camed from, however there was a small entrance in the end of the small crevice he had climbed onto, And so he started to slowly bumble towards the hole, _actual lighting would be better, really, he was starting to get tired from stumbling all the time_ however those things were trivial, and he truly cound't bargain considering his rather err _precarious_ situation. 

That hole led to a series of small caves, not nearly narrow enough to force him into a crawl, But not wide enough to allow him to walk. The walk was uneventfull nothing apperead, jumped, or pounced on him. He hoped that these holes wound't lead to a dead end... 

Light. There was light at the end of one of the crevices, with a voice coming out of them he barely made one of the voices sentences. 

''Sta...S.t..l...g..h.....st'' 

It was a very young feminine voice. He scrambled faster, His hopes of meeting some sort of sentient life in this dark, hellish limbo was far too aluring. 

However when he heard the voice again, something sounded odd, it was....Panicked! 

''St..y.wa.'' 

He was so close yet so, far the tunnel had narrowed again, he was crawling, his kness hurt. But the light was close, and so was the voice. 

''Shaw! Stay away vile beast you will not touch my friend!'' 

Atlast, he reached the end of the tunnel as his eyes adjusted to the brighter lighting of the room. The only thing he could see was a beast _of nightmares_ it had 8 long legs, a vile pulsating bag of green acid, with a horned head that was sticking out of the top of its _''head''_. The rotten beast had its focus set on a small masked child. That was atempting to protect something, behind the small child, tied to the ceiling was something that chilled him to the very bone. 

Its was one of the masks that filled the abyss he had woken up at, the only diffenrence was that they were struglling to get out of its webbing, strugling for its life. Sadly he didn't get much time to ponder or overthink his situation. Because the beast sensed someone other than its prey in their den, And looked straight at him. 

**And charged**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay deepnest


End file.
